There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable maize variety. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The breeder's goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid, various desirable traits. For field crops, these traits may include resistance to diseases and insects, resistance to heat and drought, reducing the time to crop maturity, greater yield, altered fatty acid profile, abiotic stress tolerance, improvements in compositional traits, and better agronomic characteristics and quality.
These product development processes, which lead to the final step of marketing and distribution, can take from six to twelve years from the time the first cross is made until the finished seed is delivered to the farmer for planting. Therefore, development of new varieties and hybrids is a time-consuming process. A continuing goal of maize breeders is to develop stable, high yielding maize varieties and hybrids that are agronomically sound with maximal yield over one or more different conditions and environments.